WEIZZZZ GAGSAH!
by rokka
Summary: Model video klipnya cantik-cantik! Bikin Die ama Kaoru betah, tapi kok Kyo nggak tertarik? Aneh...


**WEIZZZZ,, GAKSAH!**

**18/6/2008** kalo ga salah inget…  
><strong>Title<strong> : **Weizzzz,, gaksah!**  
><strong>Chapter(s) <strong> : oneshot ajalah… *pemalas!*  
><strong>Author<strong> : **Rokka Purin Terandou**  
><strong>Genre<strong> : ya,,ya,,ya… apa lagee selaen komedi garing?  
><strong>Rating<strong> : 13+  
><strong>Band(s) <strong> : **Dir en grey**  
><strong>Pairing(s) <strong> : nonenonenone *kehilangan citarasa*  
><strong>Summary<strong> : di antara dua model itu yang cakep nyang mana?  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : OHHH! CRUEL WORLD!  
><strong>Comments<strong> :

OWOWOW!

Baru hari kapan gtoh q browsing lagu jadul Diru nyang judul **YOKAN** dan… langsung q denger LEBIH DARI SEPULUH KALEE! Mpe adekq spupu cowok yang masih SD ikutan ketularan virus diru jugak, bahkan doski cinta berat ama Dozing Green! 0 especially bagian Kyo jerit-jerit… -_-"

ahahah… setelah sukses mencuci otaknya dengan laruku sedjak dya TK, giliran diru sekarang q jejelin otakny… hohoho…(mpe tiap pulang dari TK pasti muter laruku d rumahq truz ambil sapu sebage gitar n stand fan sebage mic, abisan itu matahin sebatang lidi sepanjang 15cm-an bwat dselipin d bibir sebage rokok cuz niru gaya om ken ^.^;; tapi kalo di lagu stay away pas giliran om-om laruku pada nari doski langsung ngacuhin 'properti panggung' tadi n ngikut aerobik-an HUAHAHAH XDDDDDDDDD) ^.^ V tpi khusus ntuk diru gak bakal q kasi liat pvnya sebelom dya gde ntar! *ngelus dada kalo inget saku*

tapi diriku jadi mrasa bsalah udah mengkorup anak-anak -_-" Ampun Gusti! *sujud* demo ne… ntu demi kebaikan dya kelak *ngarep dedeknya jadi cowok band sekeren Die* ah, aku emang kk nyang baek… *ditowel ibu*

oh! Back to yokan, bagi para pemula, saia saranken tuk mendengarken lagu ngebeat tersebut sebage sarana menyukai Diru cuz ntu lagu terbebas dari jeritan, auman, raungan, tereakan Kyo yang bikin kuping geli hehe… jauh dari kata metal deh… tapi dijamin deh kualitas pokal Kyo, wuihh, pas bagian bridge 'kokoro mote asonde mite mo!' q selalu menyimak baekbaek vokal khas kyo truzz merinding gtoh saking kerennya hehe… blom lagee duo gitar om Kao n om Die, esp pas intro n outro nada-nada-nya gampang nyantol pala… catchy bgt!

betul sodara-sodari ntu lagu emang easy listening, dakara q mpe perlu dl dari youtube seketika itu juga demi MEYAKINKAN DIRI BAHWA YOKAN NTU BENERAN PUNYA DIR EN GREY! *masih blom pecaya* abisan beda buangeth ama marrow of bone!

Info tambahan, yokan ntu ada di album Gauze demana Bang Yosh(iki) jadi produser anak-anak Diru… en, untuk pertama kalinya diriku taw kalo Kyo PERNAH punya rambut warna UNGU! OHHH! *nutup mulut* dan for d'real 1st time q harus tega bilang kalo Kyo ntu imyuth bin cute bin kawaii ^_^

Eiah… malah banyak bacot…

gomen… harap maklum

*masih excited* 

onto the fic! 

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###  
><strong>

Making of yokan… 

Kaoru n Die duduk-duduk, nunggu shooting vidklip dmulai. Mereka melihat dua orang cewek yang cantik banget… 

Die : Wuihh, cakep yak mereka, seneng deh kalo shooting modelnya keak gitu… *muka mesum*

Kaoru : iyak, q seeh suka yang rambutnya pendek

Die : yang dicat biru ituh?

Kaoru : yup, suteki ne…

Die : cantikan juga yang rambutnya coklat panjang

Kaoru : biru

Die : coklat

Kaoru : biru

Die : coklat

Kyo : kalian ngeributin apaan seeh

Die : heh Kyo, di antara dua model itu yang cakep nyang mana? yang rambutnya panjang warna coklat kan?

Kaoru : nggak bisa! Lebih cantik yang rambutnya pendek warna biru kan?

Kyo : nggak keliatan

Die : rabun ayam!

Kaoru : yawda, elu deketin sana! *juga ga ngeliat dengan jelas*

Kyo : *ngilang bentar*

Kaoru n Die : *harap-harap cemas*

Kyo : *balik n ketawa tiwi nggak jelas*

Kaoru : cantikan yang rambut biru kan?

Die : nggak! Yang rambutnya coklat!

Kyo : dua-duanya biasa aja kok *tsenyum penuh misteri*

Die : nggak bisa gituh dunk, dari sini ajah udah kerasa cakepna

Kaoru : iya, elu beneran juling kalee

Kyo : lah, seleraku ama kalian kan beda

K+D : iya juga seeeh

Kyo : q panggil ajah biar kalian lebih jelas liatinnya

K+D : fufufu… bolebole… *om-om mode on*

Kyo : *melambaikan tangan ke dua cewek ntu*

Dua orang yang jadi bahan omongan mendekat.

Toshiya : Kaoru katanya ada yang maw diomongin?

Shinya : Die katanya ada yang maw diomongin?

K+D : *bengong*

Kyo : *ketawa ngakak guling-guling*

Kaoru : *maki Kyo dalam ati* _brengsek!_

Die : ng, nggak ada papa kok… 

**~owari~**

hweee… terlalu pendek yah?

Nyuah! Sebenernya q tertarik ama yokan gara-gara batja fanfic bjudul sama dengan pairing DieXShinya… begitu q batja terjemahannya… *ratu gosip muncul* diriq ngerasa ntu lagu cucok bgth bwat mengiringi kisah cinta Die x Shinya… *mulai bergosip* qt taw kan Die pernah naksir Shinya… hehe… palage di lagu tuh bertebaran kata 'muguchi' n 'shizuka' yang artinya 'silent' n 'quiet'… oh! Shinya bangeth! gaktaw napa, q ngerasa ntu lagu adalah saksi bisu dmana tsimpan gejolak emosi dan chemistry tentang die ama Shinya hohoho…

Penasaran kah?

Nih, q bbaik hati ngasi lirik & terjemahan **YOKAN**:

**Romaji Yokan**

**Translation Yokan**

uwebe dake de ima mo  
>kimi wo moteasonderu<br>kimi wa nani mo kizukazu  
>minus ni kouru ai<p>

muguchina kimi ni muguchina ai de  
>muguchina fukai kan wo<br>muguchina boku ni muguchina ai de  
>muguchina kizuato<p>

juuhachi nin me no kimi  
>boku ni kizuite inai<br>yasashisa ni urazuketa  
>kouri tsuita kono ai wo<p>

shizukana kimi ni shizukana ai de  
>shizukana kaikan koroshi<br>shizukana boku ni shizukana ai de  
>shizukana...<p>

kaerenai kaerezu ni  
>muguchina ai<br>shizuka ni shizuka ni karameau futari

kokoro muguchi ni kokoro shizuka de  
>kokoro ni hamukete<br>kokoro muguchi ni kokoro shizuka de  
>kokoro moteasonde mite mo<p>

kaerenai kaerezu ni  
>muguchina ai<br>shizuka ni shizuka ni karameau futari

kaerenai kaerezu ni  
>muguchina ai<br>shizuka ni shizuka ni karameau futari

itsu kara ka anata ni kizuite ita demo  
>anata no soba ni ireru dake de ii no<br>boku wa saigo ni kimi wo dakishimeta  
>kore ga saigo ni naru to mo shirazu ni<p>

Everything is false between us.  
>I am still using you<br>You still don't notice anything.  
>Our negative love is frozen<p>

To silent you, with silent love,  
>gives silent discomfort<br>to silent me, with silent love,  
>leave a silent scar<p>

Your are the 18th girl for me  
>You don't realize the way I am<br>You don't notice my cold love,  
>behind my kindness<p>

To quiet you, with quiet love,  
>quietly holding back<br>To quiet me, with quiet love,  
>quietly<p>

We can't change, We can't return  
>That's the silent love<br>Quietly, quietly, the two of us are entangled

To a silent heart, with a quiet heart,  
>pointing a blade at my heart<br>To a silent heart, with a quiet heart,  
>even if my heart wanders<p>

We can't change, We can't return  
>That's the silent love<br>Quietly, quietly, the two of us are entangled

We can't change, We can't return.  
>That's the silent love<br>Quietly, quietly, the two of us are entangled

You said "I found about you sometime ago,  
>But I'm just happy being with you"<br>I just held you at the end

**26/6/2008 **

4


End file.
